


conscientious

by danisapunk



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, I live for angsty shit, M/M, Usnavi doesn't like Pete and is mad strict on it, but like it's implied a lot, no actual sex happens btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisapunk/pseuds/danisapunk
Summary: Conscientiousadjectivegoverned by conscience; controlled by or done according to one's inner sense of what is right; principled:No matter what Sonny did, he could never get Usnavi to trust Pete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sup have some bullshit,  
> I'm so determined to finish this and make it interesting so it's really dialogue heavy.  
> one day I'll learn how to write third person.

_ Terror filled my body as the knife moved closer to me, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t run I just watched as it came closer and closer, and I was falling. Falling into blackness, the jeers of the men from that day ringing in my ears and knives appeared where I fell, closer, closer, closer. _

 

I sat up on the couch in a start, knocking off my boyfriend in the process.

“Sunshine what’s wrong.” Pete groaned sitting up off the floor and grabbing my hand, grounding me.

“Nightmare.” I murmured, pulling on his hand lightly, he got my message immediately, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek.

I smiled, turning my face to kiss his lips, holding him gently, too hot to make out for real.

“If anyone learnt you were secretly the biggest sap your reputation would be ruined.” I giggled into the kiss making him smile wider.

“Babe if anyone learnt I was dating the biggest dork in the barrio.” I cut him off with a pointed look. “Second biggest next to Usnavi.” he kissed me lightly. “My reputation would be ruined, but I don’t really care for that.”

I sighed pulling him up onto the couch, into my lap, and kissing him again. 

He smiled into the kiss, pushing me back onto the couch and running his tongue over my lip until I parted them with a sigh.

His tongue ran against mine, gently sucking and pushing as I melted into his touch.

His hands slowly travelled down my hips, pinning me down as I whimpered.

“I’m home!” my cousins' voice cut through everything, startling Pete into falling off me.

“Shit.” Pete kissed me and ran. 

“Hey cuz.” Usnavi smiled sitting on the arm of the couch. “You okay? You look red.” I nodded slowly smiling shakily.

“What are you hiding.” He sighed turning around to face me. 

“Nothing!” I said too quickly, making direct eye contact.

“Sonny.” 

“A surprise.” I squeaked, running into my room.

Pete sat on my bed, fiddling with one of my stuffed animals

“Shall we continue?” he smirked, running his hands up my sides making me shiver.

“You left me alone!” I whispered indignantly.

“Oops?”

“Now Usnavi knows I’m hiding something and thinks it’s some innocent surprise,” I whined throwing myself into my bed.

Pete gave me a long-suffering sigh and a weary glare to match.

“You are a disaster Sunshine,” he said, shaking his head and flashing me the most addictive smile in the world.

I sat up, leaning my face in my hands. “I wish I could just ask him ‘if hypothetically I was gay and dating my best friend who you’ve hated for as long as I’ve known him would you kick me out to fuckin live on the street or some shit’ without being obvious.” 

“I know cariño.” Pete sighed, smiling as he grabbed my chin and kissed me. “It’s an adventure at least.” he shrugged, sitting next to me. His arms wrapped around my waist and his lips started lazily moving across my neck.

“Usnavi is right, you’re a terrible influence,” I purred, kissing him and pressing him back into the pillows.

“Mhm, I’ll continue as long as you keep doing that.” He smirked, grabbing my hips and pulling us together, making us moan in tandem.

“Usnavi’ll hear.” I protested weakly, pressing closer, my breaths coming out as gasps.

“Fuck-” he sat up and pushed me over onto my back, continuing to cover my neck and face in kisses. “-That.” he pushed down my shirt, sucking a hickey into my collarbone and making me whimper and squirm more.

“Please-” I gasped, any fears about my unsuspecting cousin in the other room yeeten out the window.

“Fuck you’re beautiful.” Pete murmured, kissing the red skin. “Come with me.”

I gasped as he dragged me up and down the fire escape, we ran down roads I knew like the back of my hand until we reached a part of the neighbourhood Usnavi never let me go. I was lead down the main road and into a worn-out apartment building.

Pete fumbled with his keys, pushing open the door and pushing me down on the couch as soon as the door shut behind him.

“Pete-” He threw his shirt off and pushed me down, cutting me off with a kiss.

“I love you.” He murmured, kissing me again and working at taking off my clothes. My mind went perfectly blank with every touch, every stroke, the feeling of him touching me so perfectly, fireworks went off behind my eyes and I never wished to leave.

 

Panting, I closed my eyes, resting my cheek on his thigh from where I sat on the floor.

“Pete, I should go home,” I muttered, but I didn’t move from where his fingers worked against my head.

He pulled slightly, giggling when I whimpered.

“I guess you should,” He sighed, grabbing my jeans and belt from the arm of the couch.

I quickly grabbed his sleeveless hoodie and threw it on before he was able to protest. He stared indignantly and laughed at my pouting, placing a kiss on my extended lip.

“You’re irresistible,” he said, pulling me into his arms again and nuzzling his nose against my cheek.

“Really baby I gotta go.’ I sighed, rubbing my hands along his chest calmingly.

"It’s not your curfew yet.”

“Usnavi will be worried.”

“Let him worry.”

“Peter.”

“Sonothy.’

“That’s not my name.’

“Sonmas”

“No”

“Sonthew”

“You’re a disaster.”

He kissed me again.

“Fuck you.” I murmured against his lips.

I didn’t leave.

  
  


“Sonny where are you!” Usnavi cried through my phone. 

“Chillax Cuz, I was with Pete.” I rolled my eyes, making Pete snort.

“I have half a mind to never let you see that punk again.” Usnavi reprimanded.

“Usnavi you know I won’t listen to you if you did.” Pete's hand came to rest on my lap, he kissed me goodbye softly so Usnavi wouldn’t hear.

“You’re grounded young boy, get back here now.”

“Damn man chillax I’m coming.”

“NOW!”

I hung up my phone, kissing Pete again and running out of the apartment.

  
  


“What is that?” Usnavi asked the second I walked into Abuela’s apartment, pointing at my chest.

“A hoodie?” 

“I’ve never seen it before.”

“It’s Pete’s.” Fuck no abort abort SOS no.

“Why are you wearing his hoodie?” 

“I-” 

“Sonny,” I swear if looks could kill I’d be a bloody corpse in the middle of the living room.

“I was cold.”

"it's like 100 degrees Sonny.”

“Why are you asking so many questions?”

“I just don’t trust him, Sonny.”  Usnavi sighed, pushing my hair out of my face. “I just want you to stay safe.”

“If you gave a fuck about me you’d let me see him,” I said pushing his hand away.

“He’s a criminal punk, you deserve so much better Sonny.”

“I deserve to make my own decisions.”

“Sonny please.”

“Why can’t I just have my own friends, I’m 17!”

“Because he’s a bad influence!”

“We’ve been friends for ages if he was gonna ruin me he already would’ve.”

“Go to your room Sonny,” Usnavi said calmly, I wanted to punch him.

“I’m going out,” I said walking back out the door, not listening to him yelling after me.

I walked down to the park and sat under a tree, watching some ducks swim under a bridge. The murky brown water moved around behind the birds, dragging leaves along,  children threw seed at them and grinned when they ate it.

I pulled at grass, throwing it down next to me until Pete’s hoodie was covered in grass and stains.

“Sonny?” a boy asked from behind me, I didn’t turn around.

“Hi, Benny.” 

“What’s wrong? Usnavi’s been blowing up our phones looking for you.” He asked sitting next to me.

I didn't respond, he opened his mouth to speak again but I cut him off.

“How did you handle Mr Rosario not liking you.”

That made him pause and think for a second.

“I just kept loving Nina, she ended up convincing her dad but I don’t think even if she didn’t I’d ever leave her.”

“Do you know how she convinced her dad?” I was talking into my knees at this point.

“Her mum yelled at him.” Benny chuckled.

“Can you yell at Usnavi?”

“Am I your mum now?” 

“No, I just don’t know what to do.” I sighed, letting my legs slide down to look up at him pitifully.

“Do you wanna tell me who your Benny is and I’ll help you?” He smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder, I felt like a kid.

“Pete.”

“Graffiti Pete?”

“Yeah.”

“Usnavi’s never liked him but that never stopped you, what changed?”

“A lot.”

“like?”

“Promise not to tell anyone?”

“Pinky swear.”

“I will actually cut off your pinky if you break it.”

“Damn okay.” he laughed, interlocking our pinkies and shaking our hands.

I took a deep breath.

“I’m gay,”

“Oh-” his eyes widened and mouth dropped open.

“And dating Pete.”

“Oh!” I didn't believe he could look more surprised but it's the day of surprises I suppose.

“Yeah.”

“Crap man, that’s tough.”

“What do I do Benny?” I murmured, looking back down at my feet again.

“Tell Usnavi.” He said, not looking at me.

“Do you want me to live Romeo and Juliet because this is what’s gonna happen,” I said glaring at him with unutterable contempt.

“Usnavi won’t be that drastic, much,” He said sheepishly.

I groaned. “I’m gonna be fuckin Romeo.”

“I’d say you’re more of a Juliet.” Benny smiled, patting my back, why don’t we get you ho-”

“No.”

“Okay. Well, where do you wanna go? because I’m not leaving you here.”

“Pete’s house.” I murmured, he stood and his hand extended out to me and I took it to pull myself to my feet.

“Let’s go,” Benny said warmly. “And I’m sure Usnavi won’t mind much.”

“You’re delusional.”

“Yeah probably.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniela is handy what can I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess! but I wanted Something out, although I really wanna keep writing my post-apocalypse Idea.  
> Y'all'll love it I swear, if you don't mind AUs and my shitty third person that is.  
> anyway that's for another time have some gays.

I sighed as I swept the floor in front of the counter, the windows shone a golden glow on me from the sunset.  
The bell above the door jingled and I sighed, looking up to Daniella.

“Hi, Sonny.” She smiled grabbing a chocolate bar off the shelf. “How have you been?” 

“Bored, will that be all?” I asked scanning the chocolate.

“I’ll get one case of Sonny special gossip.” Daniela grinned and I laughed.

“Well, there’s actually one thing I needed assistance with,” I said, leaning over the counter.

“Oh?”

“I need you to tell people I’m-” I was cut off by another customer coming in and buying a pack of cigarettes.

“You were saying, Sonny?” Dani asked clicking her fingers.

“I’m scared to tell people but if you can do this for me maybe I can deal with everything else afterwards.” I began to ramble, my brain moving a million miles a second ‘say it’ ‘don’t’ ‘she’ll help you’ ‘it’ll ruin your life’ 

“What is it, kid? It sounds big.” Daniela sighed sitting on the counter and stroking my cheek comfortingly.

“I’m gay,” I muttered, looking at my feet, I heard her breathing catch and I couldn’t bear to look at her face.

“Oh, Sonny!” She smiled hugging me to her chest–uncomfortably I will mention–over the counter. “I shouldn’t have to tell everyone that that’s so important to you.” she kissed my head and hopped off the counter.

“How about I help you tell everyone else? Have you told Usnavi yet? Graffiti Pete? Anyone else?”

“Benny.”

“Okay, well Nina probably will know already, you can tell Vanessa and she can help tell Usnavi, Carla and Pete will be easy they’re both gay-”

“Pete knows.” 

“Ah that makes it easier too, how about you come over for a girls and Sonny night? We can paint each other's nails, gossip about boys, and think up a plan.” 

“Yeah, that’ll probably work.”

“Honestly I think everyone will be fine except maybe señor Rosario but I’m sure Camila will slap him into shape.” 

“Right… Thanks, Daniela.”

“Anytime Chiquito.” I pouted at the nickname. 

“You gonna pay for that Vieja?” she slapped my head gently, laughing.

“That’s 3.50.” I sighed, smiling fondly. 

“Here sunshine.” I took the cash and gave her change quickly.

“Good luck! We can work out that girls night sometime okay?” she called walking out.

“Of course! Later!”

 

It was a week before we could arrange the day, in that time me and Pete agreed I could tell them about me dating him.  
I walked into Vanessa’s apartment (we agreed on hers because she had pull out couches) and was immediately hit in the face with the smell of nail polish and incredibly cheap perfume.

“Sonny!” Nina grinned, running over to hug me. “I missed you off in California, even your hell slushies.” I snorted.

“I’ll have you know they’re masterpieces you’re just unappreciative,” I grinned, hugging her back.

“Whatever you say sunshine.”

“I’m gonna have to put a strict ban on anyone but Pete calling me sunshine,” I laughed, pulling out of the hug and walking into the apartment. “It has slowly taken on a not-so-innocent meaning,” I said wiggling my eyebrows suggestively making all the ladies laugh.

“You’re a toddler you’re way too young to be doing anything not-so-innocent, especially with your 19-year-old boyfriend,” Carla scolded teasingly.

“I vote we give him one of those chastity panties that movies seem to believe existed,” Vanessa piped up, shaking her newly-blue nails.

“Damn y’all would hate me gossiping about Pete if this is how you get at just the suggestion that I might be having sex.” I sat down, grinning at all the horrified (and totally fake) gasps of the girls in the room.

“Our baby is growing up!” Nina exclaimed.

“The horror,” Vanessa added.

Carla pretended to faint onto Daniela’s lap, who looked decidedly unimpressed.

“If you think you’re keeping any of the juicy details from me chulo you are incredibly incorrect,” she scolded. “Give me all the tea mister.”

“Ooh yes, how long have you two been together?” Carla asked sitting up.

“How did you two get together?” Nina added.

“How did you work out you were into him?” Vanessa asked.

“Guys guys y’all are a bunch of chismosas,” I laughed. “We’ve been dating since the messy fourth last year, although it’s been really hard to work it out until recently. While we were hiding out in the bodega during the blackout we hid in the back room after everything calmed down and he kissed me and I realised I loved him then I guess.”

The girls aw-ed, Nina squeezing my cheek. 

“You’re both so cute,” Carla sighed. “I can’t wait for you both to be out and to be able to be more public.” 

“You’ll be precious darling, now we need a game plan,” Daniela smirked.

“Oh definitely yes, I want you out and comfy yesterday.” Vanessa smiled. “I’ll talk to Usnavi.”

Nina nodded quickly. “I’ll tell my mom and she’ll help with dad.” 

“I’m here to help with anything honey,” Carla added. “I need to spread Jesus's love.” 

“I need some of Jesus’s love on my skin.” Daniela sighed making everyone laugh but Carla.

“Thanks, guys,” I smiled leaning into Nina’s side.

“Anytime mí sol,” Vanessa smiled, hugging me from my other side. “Take it as a thank you for getting me together with Usnavi.”

“I’ll take it as an apology,” I muttered.

Carla came over to our hugging couch to join in. “now Sonny, I wanna paint your nails and you can’t stop me.”

“Make them black and we have a deal.” 

“Edgy,” Vanessa smirked.

“Pete likes it when I try to be edgy,” I retorted, grinning.

“Let’s blow your lover away kid,” Carla smiled grabbing black nail polish.

“Yes please.”

"Gross, you're like twelve," Vanessa said sticking her tongue out.

"Says the girl I heard my cousin banging last week." 

"I'm a legal adult."

"You're all babies now for gods sake let us paint Sonny's nails," Daniela cut in, pushing Nina away to get to me.

"Damn I have ladies literally fighting over me I wish I was straight for this." 

"I'll trade you." Carla smirked. 

"Deal."


End file.
